Steppens D. Storm
Steppens D. Storm is a 33-year-old scientist and also an assassin who comes from the Town of St. Eden in South Blue, along with his twin sister, Steppens D. Ellie. He owns an extremely rare, special ability that can spawn and control the movements of the atoms, beside the three types of Haki, since he and his sister had lost his father and older brothers in an assault by the Marines and a few government officers 27 years ago. Previously, he held a bounty of 614,000,000 berries after assisting the Revolutionary Army (RA) to overthrow seven great corrupt countries, which is owned by the World Government, from age 20 until he was 29. He is also recognized as "No. 3" of the entire organization, even after he and his sister switched their working style into free-and-secret. After defeating a World Government agent conquering a city in Pineclone Island of New World, Storm's bounty immediately raises to 894,000,000 berries. Other information * Codename: Acer * First bounty (berries): 54,000,000 (age 6, frozen until he reached 17 years old); * Second bounty: 254,000,000 (age 18-31); * Third bounty: 554,000,000 (pre-timeskip and post-timeskip, before his reached over 600 million) * Fourth bounty: 614,000,000 * Eyes color: Brown * Hair color: Black and dark brown * Skin color: Fair * Family: David Steppens Jr. (father) (deceased); ** Yusuf Raflac (adoptive father) (deceased) ** Lily Elizabeth Mesley (mother) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (first brother) (deceased); ** Steppens D. Jackal (second brother) (deceased) ** Thomas "Tom" Steppens (third brother) (deceased) ** Steppens D. Ellie (older sister) ** Warren Sarfett (younger adoptive brother) (deceased) ** Anna Steppens Jr. (older cousin) (deceased) ** Alex Graham Blanc (sister-in-law) ** Helena Graham Blanc (sister-in-law) ** Nick Graham Steppens (nephew) ** Lucy Graham Blanc (wife, née Steppens) ** Steppens G. Emile (daughter) Appearance He is a tall, heavy man with the height of 232 cm and weighs 193 lbs. He owns a scar on his left eye, which looks like a crossing cutlass and a hammer, and a thin beard. His left eye is seen glowing red when he either outbreaks his angers or uses Haoshoku Haki. He wears a black assassin suit, with a dark brown leather hood and a thin belt across his torso, as it's used to hold the crossbow and the half-golden long-handled Thor axe. On his left arm, he wears a silver gauntlet with a hidden blade and a rope launcher. On his waist, there is a large leather belt, in which his golden sword named "The Eden's Manipulator", two pistols and the sea-stone ammunition pouch are held. He also wears black jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. In the incident "The Coup de état", "The death of the Headmaster" and "The Pieces", he wore a black bomber jacket, a dark green T-shirt, a black jeans and a pair of sneakers. In the incident "The final battles of the School", he wore a white large assassin coat instead. He also wore a backpack that has a long and narrow pocket on the back to hold his Axe, a small belt and the gauntlet with hidden blade and rope launcher. Personality Storm is a high-willed, dynamic man, always thinking about positive things to encourage his sister and himself to continue their own livings. This is partly because he was unknowingly inspired by one of his father's friends, when he was less than a month old; and the Will of D., which encourages him to be stronger to complete his dream, is to defeat the World Government along with his comrades. He is an extra-ordinary assassin, who is one of the most reputable members of the Revolutionary Army, because of his strange power of spawning and controlling the movement of the atoms, his intelligence and the hatred to the World Government. Every time he beholds a society's vice occurs in front of him, such as human auction, drug deal,... he was shown to be very disgusted because they're not noticed by the true Justice. This is clearly shown in his town and in Sabaody Archipelago. "You are just a piece of waste made by the corrupt nobles of this world. The more gladsome you guys live, the worse the poor people, mermen and fishpeople' lives will become. The longer you dominate this country, the more blood will flow and flood our streets!" - Storm's part of speech to Aaron Raflac, before Aaron's demise. He also took care of her sister very much, as she is the only one who survive her family along with her younger brother. During the incident at G-9 and G-6, when Ellie was nearly be killed, he prevented Leon Raflac - Aaron's older brother - and Albert Gyakrov - one of the famous rear-admiral - from killing Ellie. Reaction toward the World Nobles Like his boss, grade-mate and comrades, he has been bearing his extra-deep hatred toward not only World Nobles, but also any nobles in the world. He was very surprised to learn that there were nine in every seventeen students in Revolutionary Assassin School (R.A.S.) lost someone in their families due to the nobles or any corrupted Marines. However, at some point of his life, he started realizing that not all the World Nobles were as bad as he always thinks. During some heists, he found that some political prisoners of some of the corrupted kingdoms were once World Nobles, and they were overthrown by other World Nobles and ruled the kingdoms before the arrival of RA47. Kindness Despite his ruthless personality, Storm is seen to be a kind man toward people with poor and bad living conditions, even pirates (such as Tearoom Pirates, as he and his crew rescued them from starving and offered them a house in a kingdom they liberated on their way). Moreover, Storm even opens his heart toward people sharing the same past of losing families and friends. Power, abilities and weapons Power and abilities Physical abilities He has been considered as one of the extremely powerful warriors of the South Blue since he's 17 years old. Storm's strength, agility and speed are all extraordinary, and due to this, he can easily destroy twenty-five Marine battleships in 48 seconds, during the 10th Marine's yearly onslaught toward his home village 22 years ago; and defeat Aaron Raflac, who is a Soru and Busoshoku Haki user and has the Doriki of 3625. Since he was 6, he has an extraordinary endurance that he could survive multiple attacks dealt by Aaron (though it took multiple days for him to recover from the wounds that could have killed him). Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Storm is one of the most skillful Kenbunshoku Haki user of the Revolutionary Army. During his 6-year training in the R.A.S. aside his "passive training" during his adulthood, he is successful in reaching the level of seeing briefly into the future, similar to Charlotte Katakuri of Big Mom Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy. Busoshoku Haki His Busoshoku Haki becomes stronger and stronger after the defeat of his very first mortal enemy, Aaron Raflac. By the time he becomes 28 years old, he can fully coat his body and even internal organs with Haki to prevent the inner destruction from opponents with stronger Haki. In his dragon form, he greatly depletes his Haki as well as his total energy. He can maintain the form for at most 20 minutes before reverting back to his human form and collapsed. Haoshoku Haki Storm is well-known (and perhaps being bountified with 54 million berries) for his accidentally utilizing his Haoshoku Haki when he was just only 6 years old. At the age of 23, his Haoshoku Haki is able to target a specific opponent hiding in crowds with high precision. Atomic Art Besides the three types of Haki: Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki, he also possesses an ability to spawn and control the movements of the substances' atoms, which is called Atomic Art. This ability is mostly used for fighting, such as creating atomic arrows when firing his crossbow, creating enormous tomahawk blade or Alabasta guards' blade, which disappears whenever he wants to, changing the color of his Haki from jet black to another color to increase/adjust damage of the attacks (such as turning the fists into white color will deal intensive damage, as well as the punch unleashed by Tremor-Tremor Fruit users),... He also uses this power for healing himself by multiplying the tissue cells on his fingers and moving them slightly to the wound (but this is possible when he takes less critical damage, bigger and more serious wounds can't be healed fast using this method); heating the water to take bath or shower; sprouting the wings to fly a greatly long distance; expanding the length of the ropes in his rope launcher to move to a higher place;... However, many people think that this is the Devil Fruit ability and want to kill him using the Sea-stone or Seawater, but it's all useless when they find out that although his body is vulnerable to the Sea-stone, he doesn't lose his strength, stamina and energy. The only reason why he achieved this power, was once told by the Headmaster of The Revolutionary Assassins School, Reanald Atlomus Blanc, in 1506. "The child who was born on the beginning of July ... In the evening when his house were assaulted by the CP-40 assassins, there was a red thunderbolt, which divided into two, had struck two places: the child, and the Grump mountain, where the Axe was hidden. When he was struck by the bolt, his brain didn't change, but the whole body was affected with the power by the bolt. This could explain why the Axe can obey the boy only, not anyone else, ... When the predicted time has come, the true power hidden inside the Axe will unleash itself, giving the user the opportunity to change the whole world." - Reanald's part of speech to Yusuf Raflac, at the Raflac House I, 1506. Intelligence Ever since his teenage time, he has displayed excellent detective abilities, such as observing (the Kenbunshoku Haki allows him to find all hidden clues/evidences in an isolated/open areas), and deducing (he can deduce exactly who tried to poison his headmaster just by looking at the analytics result of the poison collected from his body). He can also decipher the hidden messages behind a song/music piece after less than three times repeating it, and is also able to play the violin. Weapons His weapons set consists of a half-golden long-handled Thor axe, a crossbow from his adoptive father - Yusuf Raflac, which he rarely uses; a gauntlet with a hidden blade (100% made of seastone to "slit the throat of those who eats Devil Fruits") and a rope launcher, a pair of golden pistols - which were obtained after the assassinations of two Celestial Dragons, loaded with seastone-coated caliber bullets which share the same power of penetration as Candy Bullets in Totto Land - and a golden sword named "The Eden's Manipulator". History To see Storm's history, click here: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Steppens_D._Storm/History Relationships To see Storm's relationship, click here: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Steppens_D._Storm/Relationships Major battles In Revolutionary Assassin School series * Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Bill "Horse" vs. Aaron Raflac (at the execution plaza) * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc and some unknown participants vs. Magma creepers * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc vs. Yeti * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc, Lucy Graham Blanc and Steppens D. Ellie vs. Human Auction House guards * Steppens D. Storm and Lucy Graham Blanc vs. Head Nobles * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc, Lucy Graham Blanc, Jake Maseyzan the Giant and Steppens D. Ellie vs. Corrupted Marine soldiers * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc vs. The Kraken brothers * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac and Anna Steppens Jr. (in Dragon's Stomach Cave) * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac (interrupted by Anna Steppens Jr.) * Steppens D. Storm vs. Anna Steppens Jr. (in the Headmaster Room) * Steppens D. Storm and Lucy Graham Blanc vs. Zombies (at the Grump Mountain) * Steppens D. Storm and the Brotherhood vs. Raflac's servants, corrupted Marine soldier and World Government assassins * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac (at the front school yard) The Phantom Thief Heist * Steppens D. Storm, Steppens D. Ellie and Alan Gregorio vs. Samuel Roarshot (aka "75") * The RA47 vs. The Underworld Boss (in the mobile fortress) New World Heists * The RA47 vs. The CP-20 agents in Pineclone Island Quotes "If you have a golden armor, don't challenge either me or one of us." "Conquered? Made to slave? How outraging and non-resulted those are." "If you don't want to be defeated, I'll send you to another worthier opponent, just as you wish." "Why the hell should you do stuff that lead to nothing like that? How useless and time-consuming." "Unique blood? Golden blood? Cleared blood? That's such a scandal! Such a dirtiness!!!" "Don't judge an explorer with the eyes of a frog in a well." "Am I a Devil Fruit user? Am I a wizard? Am I a magician? All wrong. However, I use the power of science to create magic and miracles." Miscellaneous Those are some more information about Steppens D. Storm. * Storm resembles to the lion and the eagle. * His favorite number is 15 (the highest level of a storm), 7 (or 7/1, as the division of his month of birth and day of birth) and 1/11, 1/12, 1/14 as fraction (as he is the leader of the RA47). * His specific colors are gray, black, white, silver and gold. * His favorite food is spaghetti, salmon and some beverages (except which contains C6H6 (benzene) which can be drunk with hot food. * If he was real, his nationality would be Syrian, or Vietnamese-American. * His minds are about science (mostly maths and physics), secrets and ancient weapons protection. * His blood type is X (A in real life). * He takes bath once every four days. * His least favorite foods are the ones which is not only not nutritious, but also contains unhealthy substances. * His average hours of sleeping are 8 1/4 hrs, from 10.30 pm to 6.45 am. * If he wasn't a Revolutionary Army officer, he would be an photographer. * If he was a teacher, he would teach Physics or Physical Education. * He can make spaghetti or noodles whether he wants. * He's left-handed. * His favorite sport is basketball. * If he was a footballer, he would be a striker. Trivia * Storm's surname, Steppens, is taken from the character Steppenwolf, a fictional super-villain appeared in the DC Universe. * The idea of Storm's ability to manipulate the atoms is formed when the creator of this character began studying about atoms in chemistry and thermology. * Storm's assassin robes are mainly inspired from and referred/resembled to the outfits of the main characters of the series of video games and books Assassin's Creed. The characters whose outfits were inspired and referred to are: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (from the first installment), Thomas de Carnellion (from the Assassin's Creed Unity installment as an unlockable outfit), Ezio Auditore da Firenze (from the Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Revelations installments), Ratonnhaké:ton (from the Assassin's Creed III installment), Edward Kenway (from the Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag installment) and Jacob Frye (from Assassin's Creed Syndicate installment). ** Also, the reference of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad's assassin robes explains why Storm's nationality would be Syrian if he was real. ** Two of his weapons, the hidden blade and the Eden's Manipulator, are the references of two weapons in Assassin's Creed series. Furthermore, The Eden's Manipulator, Storm's sword, referred to the most powerful sword in Assassin's Creed Unity, Sword of Eden, which the main character, Arno Victor Dorian, obtained after eliminating the final boss, François-Thomas Germain. * Storm and Monkey D. Dragon are the only members of the Revolutionary Army known to have a family. * Storm shares some similarities with Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates, such as: ** Both lost their loved ones when they are very young: Storm lost his mother, then half of his family, while Nami lost her adoptive mother. *** Also, both people witnessed their parents dying right in front of their eyes: Storm witnessed his mother passing away, then his father stabbed to death by Aaron Raflac, while Nami witnessed her adoptive mother shot to death by Arlong. ** Both witnessed their home town in turmoil: Storm witnessed civilians dying because of Aaron Raflac's violent domination all over the city he lived in, and Nami witnessed Arlong and his crew wrecking her town to enrich themselves. ** Both claim that they use the power of science to create "magic": Storm uses his abilities of creating and controlling the atoms to create temporary objects (such as blades, bolts or ropes) and control things (such as liquids, solids or gases) while Nami uses her Clima-Tact abilities to create weathers. *** Both use their abilities to help in their bathing: Storm uses his ability to heat the water for bathing, while Nami creates rain for showering. ** Both have older sisters: Ellie is Storm's older sister, while Nojiko is Nami's adoptive one. ** Both master the art of stealth: Storm can lethally or non-lethally take down any enemies secretly, while Nami can steal huge amounts of money and valuables. ** Both are among the most intelligent members of specific organizations: Storm is one of the smartest people of the RA47, while Nami is his counterpart of the Straw Hat Pirates. * Storm shares a lot of traits/abilities similar to Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan in the manga ''Detective Conan ''drawn by Aoyama Gosho: ** Both have excellent intelligence and detective skills. However, Storm is better at observing than Conan thanks to Kenbunshoku Haki. ** Both are able to do first-aid. However, Storm cannot dispense first-aid to cardiac victims while Conan can do it. ** Both can decipher the message hidden in a song/music piece, and are able to play violin. ** Both are excellent at criminal psychology. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soru User Category:Assassin Category:Scientist Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Revolutionary Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Human Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Poneglyph Reader